


Secret

by reminder0524



Category: reminder0524
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminder0524/pseuds/reminder0524





	Secret

*彬彬宥李 几句话春风十李  
*借了微博上Beta 发/情/期的梗

1  
李汶翰抬起脚，楼梯在他眼前晃晃悠悠的，怎么也找不准落脚的地方。他脑袋嗡嗡地发胀，冷汗直冒，心里埋怨自己怎么又感冒了。  
记者的问题连珠炮一样向李汶翰发射，他其实已经辨别不太清问题的意思，只是看着眼前这些嘴唇快速瓮张。  
“嗯...我......”李汶翰的腿也开始发软，堪堪地站着避免自己倒下去。  
“我们最近在排练新的舞蹈了。队长很辛苦，像我舞蹈底子很差，他就会一点点地耐心教我。”  
听见陈宥维帮自己圆场，李汶翰松了一口气，然后感觉到一只手揽过自己的腰，便把一部分重量靠在那人身上，还不忘对着摄像机强撑出一个笑。  
为了不让别人看出端倪，直到回了车里陈宥维才把李汶翰完全搂到怀里，李汶翰的头发湿哒哒地贴在额头上，衬衣几乎完全被汗湿。  
陈宥维抵着李汶翰滚烫的额头，看着他那被自己咬得充血的嘴唇，皱了皱眉头。  
陈宥维把自己的外套脱下来紧紧裹住那人，道：“你先睡会，我带你去医院。”  
听到“医院”两个字，李汶翰突然挣扎起来，但他使不上什么力气，对陈宥维来说更像是一只宠物狗在冲主人撒娇。  
“不去好不好？”  
李汶翰抽噎了一下。  
“不好。”  
陈宥维把怀里的人搂得更紧了。  
“呜...我回宾馆吃药。”

2  
陈宥维半拖半抱把李汶翰放上床，又摸了摸他的额头，“你药放哪了？”  
李汶翰感到额头上凉丝丝的，舒服地哼了一声，指了指自己的行李箱。  
陈宥维在行李箱夹层找到一盒退烧药冲了水，抱起软成一滩史莱姆的李汶翰喂药，李汶翰喝了几口就直皱眉，剩下半杯还是被强行灌进去的。  
陈宥维看李汶翰满脸通红的样子，不禁怀疑这包退烧冲剂能起到的作用。一路抱着李汶翰这个发热源的陈宥维也出了一身汗，他进浴室洗澡前不忘威胁床上的人，如果明早还不退烧就算绑也要被绑进医院，虽然床上的人根本没听到。  
洗完澡的陈宥维又坐到床边探了探李汶翰的额头，他带着一身水汽，身上凉飕飕的，李汶翰便不自觉得往他怀里钻。  
陈宥额被蹭得心里发痒，一把把李汶翰按到床上，认命地帮李汶翰把汗湿的衣服脱下来。解第一颗扣子的时候陈宥维就觉得气氛不对劲，衬衫底下，李汶翰蜜色的胸膛随着喘/息起起伏伏。陈宥维闭了闭眼睛，硬着头皮继续。  
皮带扣“咔”一声弹开，陈宥维愣住了。他看着李汶翰难受地皱成一团的小脸，道：“……李汶翰，你下/面全/湿了。”  
陈宥维感觉自己的认知受到了冲击，虽然李汶翰长得比他有生以来见过的所有omega都好看，但李汶翰确实是个beta无疑，但现在这种情况......  
还没等陈宥维反应过来，李汶翰就张开双臂环住陈宥维的脖子把他忘怀里带，滚烫的气息喷在陈宥维颈侧。  
“我好难受.......”  
“李汶翰，你发/情了。”经过短暂的思考，陈宥维很快得出了这个结论。  
李汶翰猛烈地摇摇头，头发蹭在陈宥维下巴上，“我不知道，但是我好难受......”  
李汶翰感觉自己每个细胞都融成一滩水，他全身发胀，半硬的阴/茎渗出透明的液体，后/穴却是空虚难耐，一张一合地吐着水。高热烧得他神智不清，他紧紧搂着身上的陈宥维，在他身上胡乱蹭着，像抓着最后一根救命稻草。  
陈宥维感觉自己下身抬了头，他一把捏起李汶翰的下巴。李汶翰的眼神开始涣散，舌头无意识地伸出来顶着自己的兔牙。  
“你知道我是谁吗？”陈宥维的声音喑哑。  
李汶翰定了定神，眼前人的轮廓糊成一团，他艰难地张嘴，“陈...宥维...”  
陈宥维扯下李汶翰内/裤，握住那人的阴/茎揉捏，李汶翰舒服地呻/吟，后/穴又吐出一股液体，沾了陈宥维满手。  
直到李汶翰的前面被伺候得完全挺/立，陈宥维便把手往后面探，穴/口像有生命似的逮住陈宥维滑过的手指吸/吮。  
陈宥维低笑了一下，探入一个指节，趴在李汶翰耳边舔他的耳洞，“可以吗？”  
李汶翰的双腿/缠住陈宥维的腰，抬起头在陈宥维嘴边胡乱亲着，颤抖的声音充满情/欲，“你直接进来……”  
陈宥维没想到李汶翰会这么热情，他下/身/硬/得发烫，忍了忍还是伸出手给李汶翰做扩/张。中指顺着体液的润滑很轻易地塞了进去，穴里的软肉争先恐后地缠上来裹住陈宥维的手指。  
剩下的手指进入的便没有那么顺利，beta的后/穴已经慢慢退化，狭窄的甬/道本不利于交/合，也仅仅有少数的beta会经历发/情，他们发/情/期没有气味很难激起alpha和omega的注意，多数只能自己解决。李汶翰对自己beta的身份很满意，这曾经为他省去了很多麻烦，只是曾经。他从几天前开始低烧不断，本以为只是着凉了，没想到命运给他开了一个天大的玩笑。  
三根手指塞在后/穴里动弹不得，手指的长度根本顶不到他最深的地方，李汶翰被情欲/折磨地满头大汗，手指对欲/望的少量满足带来的是之后更深的空虚。  
李汶翰后面又开始吐水，淋到陈宥维塞在穴里的指尖上，“我不要了……嗯……你直接进来。”  
天知道陈宥维多么想直接一/干/到底，听到这话，他立马抽出手指换上自己的东西，在湿滑得臀/缝蹭了就直接捅了进去。后/穴立马缠上陈宥维阴/茎的前端，一张一合地把那根东西往更深处吞。  
后/穴艰难地吃着陈宥维的大肉/棒，里面的褶皱即使完全被撑开也依旧十分狭窄，陈宥维被夹的差点没忍住/射/出来，他冷静了一下，放在李汶翰腰上的手改为揉着那人的乳/尖安抚。  
“嗯……嗯……”  
乳/头是第一次收到这样的刺激，李汶翰忍不住挺胸把自己往陈宥维手里送，后/穴更剧烈地收缩起来。  
陈宥维舒服地叹了一声，舌头卷着李汶翰另一边的乳/尖舔咬，“你太紧了，放松一点我进去。”  
陈宥维抱起李汶翰让他跨坐在自己身上，嘴里还含着李汶翰的乳/头，重力的作用让陈宥维一下子干到了最深处，李汶翰空虚已久的敏/感/点被重重地顶住，后/穴喷出一股温热的液体淋在陈宥维的肉/棒上，前面也颤抖着射/出浓/精。  
“你怎么那么多水。”  
李汶翰的眼泪不受控地流了满脸，高潮后的后/穴柔软湿滑，颤抖地收缩着，陈宥维按着李汶翰的胯骨大开大合地操/干，次次顶到敏/感/点。  
“啊……慢……慢点……”  
李汶翰感觉要被顶穿了，口水含不住从嘴角流出来，被陈宥维伸出舌头舔去。  
beta的后/穴对alpha的性/器来说还是太狭窄了，难以进入的同时却也带来了更多的快感，陈宥维从来没有这么爽过。  
李汶翰射/过/一次的阴/茎又慢慢地抬头，顶着陈宥维的小腹，李汶翰想伸出手抚弄热胀的前端，却被陈宥维一把抓住。  
陈宥维把眼泪一颗颗吻掉，哄道：“再把你操/射好不好？”  
李汶翰又开始掉眼泪，后/穴蠕动着咬陈宥维的阴/茎，陈宥维被撩的双眼发红，起了逗弄的心思，“叫声哥哥我就满足你。”  
李汶翰咬住嘴唇不出声，后/穴被插着痒得厉害，陈宥维却迟迟不肯动作，李汶翰便抱着陈宥维的脖子，自己上上下下地动了起来。  
陈宥维感觉自己硬的要爆炸了，比起身体上的快感，坐在他的身上动的人是李汶翰这件事更让他感到刺激。  
李汶翰浑身发软，他胡乱扭动着，阴/茎捅进去好几次避开了敏/感/点，后/穴根本得不到满足。  
李汶翰委屈起来，抱着陈宥维的脖子在他耳边抽泣，声如细如蚊蝇，“哥哥操/操/我。”  
随之而来的便是铺天盖地的抽/插，李汶翰有好几次觉得自己真的要被顶坏了，推着陈宥维的胸膛想远离，却接着被抓住胯骨狠狠地按下去。

陈宥维听着李汶翰的喘/息声射在了里面，精/液混着其他液体从两人交/合的地方流出来，陈宥维软下来的性/器还插/在那个温暖的小洞里，享受李汶翰下/面那张小嘴软绵绵的嘬吻和挽留。

2  
李汶翰是在陈宥维的怀里醒过来的，他一抬头就对上了对方的眼睛，不知道被这样看了多久，李汶翰的脸腾一下红起来，整个人又埋回被子里。  
陈宥维的嘴唇擦过李汶翰的耳廓，往李汶翰唇上凑。李汶翰吓得后退，伸手捂住嘴巴，却见陈宥维一脸戏谑。  
“你发烧好的差不多了。”  
李汶翰觉得自己丢人丢到家了，被子捂住脸露出两只眼睛，胡乱的点点头。  
“不过......这是怎么回事？”  
“我以前没这样过...”面对陈宥维探寻的眼神，李汶翰犹犹豫豫地开口：“可能是前几天杨杨分化，对我有点刺激吧？”  
李汶翰的室友胡春杨前段时间分化成了alpha，经历了第一次发/情，势头很猛烈。  
“......beta不是不受信息素气味影响吗。”陈宥维皱着眉，“还是说，他还对你做了别的？”  
李汶翰被陈宥维盯得发怵，心虚地摇摇头。  
哪里是没做什么，胡春杨分化的时候李汶翰刚好也在寝室，这个平时温顺可爱的弟弟好像把他当成了omega，张嘴就往他后颈上咬。  
陈宥维看着李汶翰的反应心里冒火，表面上还是一副淡定的样子，“改天我跟杨杨换一下宿舍。”  
“啊？”李汶翰兔牙因为惊讶得张开的嘴唇又露出来。  
“他不知道你的情况，你以后再发/情怎么办，我在还能有个照应。”陈宥维说的理所当然。  
什么照应啊...这明明就是引狼入室。  
两人不约而同地陷入了沉默。李汶翰先忍不住了，一想到两人一/丝/不/挂还盖着同一张被子，他就坐立不安起来。  
半晌，陈宥维盯着李汶翰的眼睛一脸严肃地问，“你可以像omega一样生宝宝吗？”  
李汶翰又气又羞，拿一个抱枕狠狠地砸在陈宥维脸上，气呼呼地下床洗漱去了。  
如果不能标记，又不能要宝宝，那李汶翰以后被胡三黄四夏五拐走了怎么办呀？陈宥维躺在床上满脸郁闷。

END


End file.
